Thanks for the Memories
by Gabriella23
Summary: Read it to find out... if you don't like reading a story about the anime Inuyasha and a little romance with one of the chatacters then don't read it if you feel offended. Now, the story might be weak and mushy, but oh well... enjoy!
1. Getting started

_**!!!!!!Disclaimer!!!!!!:** I do **NOT**, I say do **NOT**, own Inuyasha and the characters. But I do own Nikkita since I made her up. _

_Also if I mess-up the fact I'm sorry… please correct me… I just watch couple of the episodes and I fell in love with the anime. Then one night I had this wicked dream so I thought 'hey why not to turn it into fanfic?' So yea… here it is and I hope you will like it. Enjoy! _

**

* * *

****Chapter One: Getting started**

"Hey Nikkita! Get over here!" Inuyasha called after a dark haired girl with a pale skin like the moon.

"What do you want?!" She yells back.

"Get your butt moving faster! You are delaying everyone else!" He yells back as he moves his arms in the air in the frustration.

"Grrr…" Growls Nikkita as she speeds up. Nikkita is a sixteen-year-old human girl. She met Kagome in one of the villages that they where passing by and they became friends, and so Nikkita tags along with the group. Inuyasha wasn't happy about that. He complained that the girl would delay them, that she is useless, and a bundle to the group. In some affect he was right, because she wasn't a demon or a fighter, but she really knew how to cook. Since a little girl she was a discoverer. Being on an adventure was her passion of her life and finally that opportunity came along as she met Kagome and the rest of the group.

They where walking along the river when suddenly they where ambush by a giant, ugly, rat demon. Inuyasha took out his tetsaiga and with one blow the rat was destroyed.

"What the hell was that?!" Nikkita yells after she barley dodges flying bits of fur and meat. She slowly gets use to the unexpected fights with demons, but she was useless in the battles, as she couldn't defend herself with swords or weapons. The only way she knew was to run away and bit if necessary.

"That was a demon, what did you expect it to be?" Inuyasha says.

"I thought demon's are cute and cuddly." She says sarcastically.

"You baka girl!"

"Dog boy!" Nikkita and Inuyasha get into an argument, again.

"Geeze… will they ever talk normally to each other?" Miroku asks after turning his back to the fighting couple.

"They look like a love couple to me." Sango giggles. Kagome wasn't happy although she knew it wasn't true.

"Inuyasha! Leave her alone!" Kagome says as she walks away with the rest of the group. Nikkita sticks out her tongue to Inuyasha and runs up to Kagome. He was left behind growling to himself.

"Sorry about that," Nikkita says as she catches up with Kagome. "but he really goes on my nerves."

"It's ok. He is always high tempered." The girls giggle.

Weeks pass by slowly as the group faced demons that where send by Naraku or just simply disturbed the villagers. Along the way Nikkita learns something new about each member of the team. She felt sorry for their losses and for the pain they encounter. Lucky for her she never had any pain of loosing anyone, because there was no to be lost. Her parents disappeared when she was little. Since then people at her village took care of her until she reach the age of sixteen. Never had a true friend, because they all thought that she was a weirdo without a place that she could really call home.

_So how was it? I will try up date each saturday with the new epesode so stick around. See ya later!_


	2. Meeting the Handsome Demon

_I know that it's not Saturday, but oh well... I wanted to post this up because I am done with it. I also want to know your option if the story is good so far. Enjoy!!_

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Handsome Demon**

The gray sky hung over the group of friends as they continue walking north. They where passing the forest when Inuyasha's years twitches. He starts to growl.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asks.

"He's here." But before he could explain who it was, a handsome demon wearing mostly white colors appears before Inuyasha.

"Hello little brother." He says.

"Sesshomaru! What do you want?!" Inuyasha yells at him as his old looking sword transforms into a huge weapon.

"You know what I exactly want you half breed." His cold voice made Nikkita shiver, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Give me the tetsaiga. It belongs to me."

"Hell no you bastard!" Inuyasha yells as he attacks his brother.

'Could this be a love from first sight? Or is it just lust?' Nikkita wonders as out of nowhere this warm feeling was filling up in her heart. "Who is that guy?" Nikkita whispers to Kagome.

"This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, but he's a full demon not like Inuyasha. He is the Lord of the Western Lands." She replies. Nikkita stares at the demon that easily dodged Inuyasha's attacks. Not knowing why she wanted to join the fight, but only for one reason: to ended it quickly and follow the lord demon. As she look into his golden eyes she found peace and harmony, and she wasn't afraid of him although he was a demon, a powerful demon. Then suddenly as she was staring into his eyes he looks back at her. Their gaze meet and she felt as if someone was reading her like an open book. The heat overflows her and her heart jumps with unspoken joy. He broke the eye contact as he dodges the attack from his brother, but as soon as he jumps far enough for Inuyasha to not get him he looks back at the girl.

"I see that you got yourself another pathetic human traveling with you." Sesshomaru smirk coldly. Nikkita realize it was about her and she looks away. Somehow she felt her emotions being hurt. "You where always like our father with having this soft spot for those pathetic creatures!" He says as he blocks another attack from his brother.

"Shut up! I didn't even want her to tag a long!" Inuyasha yells out to his brother.

In Nikkita anger rises as she looks down at the ground. She knew that everyone thought that she is pathetic and useless, but hearing it from someone who never met her was something hard to get over. The girl crunch her hands into fists as she collected all that anger inside of her body.

"…pathetic creatures…."

"Arrrrgggg!!! Shut up!!!" Nikkita runs with force to the demon lord. It was so fast and unexpected that Sesshomaru falls to the ground with her on top. Everyone gasp from shock except Inuyasha. He stood there dumbstruck and blinking his eyes as if this was some silly dream he wanted to wake up from.

"You baka girl! Wanna get killed?!!" Inuyasha yells out, when he realizes its reality. Nikkita slowly rises up from the demon, but she wasn't quick enough, because Sesshomaru got up faster than her and push her off of him. He looks at her as she looks at him. His golden eyes narrow as hatred was lock in them. She, on the other hand, blinks her round, light brown eyes like a little puppy as she sits on the ground. Sesshomaru turned around, not breaking the eye contact until he was fully turned around and walks away. "Hey! Where do you think you are going? Come back here!" Demon lord's brother demanded.

"I don't like playing around today. I got better things to do than play with humans." And he disappears into the woods as Inuyasha still yelled after him. When he was completely out of sight, Inuyasha stops yelling after him. Nikkita was still sitting on the ground like a little kitten that was confuse of what's going on.

* * *

_So?? How was it?? Plz review! Thx!_


	3. My jewel shard

**Chapter Three: My jewel shard**

They where fighting one of demons that Naraku send, and Nikkita was thrown everywhere like a toy.

"Nikkita!!" Kagome calls after her friend who was thrown into the air and flew above the ground for a while before slamming into the ground far behind her companions. As Nikkita was sliding on her stomach on the ground, with her hands out stretched, she felt a sharp pain going thru her left hand. When she stopped sliding she looks at her hand. In the last moment she saw that a piece of pinkish glass had gone thru her skin into her hand. She recognize the glass as a shard of Shikon no Tama. Nikkita felt the rush of energy going thru her, as she felt stronger. The power inside of her helped her to stand up on her own and she did not felt any pain. As she was standing there amazed and wondering what's going on the group defeats the demon.

"Nikkita! Are you all right?" Kagome rush to Nikkita as she slowly walks to the group.

"Yea, a little bit bruised, but fine." She smiles.

"Nikkita? Why do I sense a presents of a jewel shard on you?" Kagome asks in confusion. "Did you find one?"

'Should I tell her? The jewel gave me power to stand up without any pain. I better keep it for protection. And anyway they have a lot of them so they won't mind one jewel shard missing.' Nikkita answers her, "No I don't have one, sorry. You are probably tired from the fight and it only seems like that."

"Yea, you probably right." She sights and then walks away.

The villagers praise them for defeating the demon and it was time for the group to continue their journey.

"You know guys… I don't want to be mean or anything, but I think I will leave ya. Inuyasha is right. I am just a bundle to you all."

"Finally she understands it!" Inuyasha says.

"Osuwari!" As Kagome says that Inuyasha hits the floor. "Oh, it won't be the same without you. Where will you go?"

"Oh I don't know. Here and there I guess. I like this village so I might stay here for a while." She smiles as she lies. Nikkita wants to get away as far from them as possible so Kagome won't sense the jewel shard. After saying her goodbyes the group leaves her on the edge of the village as she waves to them with a smile on her face.

* * *

_I know it's short... so that's why I updated 2 chapters today!_


	4. What the hell where you thinking!

**Chapter Four: What the hell where you thinking?!**

After the group was gone out of the sight Nikkita collets what's hers and heads in the opposite direction. She had one small problem. The surroundings weren't familiar to her. Nikkita asks for the directions to the Nakatomi village. It is the village she was born in and raised. So she sets her journey to reach her village.

It was getting dark so Nikkita made a small camp. After good half an hour she started the fire. She hadn't any food left, as it was her second week of traveling alone. Weird things happen to her body since she had the jewel shard placed in her hand. Nightmares haunted her, and power in her risen that sometimes she couldn't control it. Nikkita would run blindly thru the woods and then collapse all of a sudden on the ground. When she would wake up she wouldn't remember what had happened. "I guess I have to get use to this." This was fine for her until one day…

She was running thru the dark forest blindly as if running away from something. Then Nikkita reaches the edge of the forest as the same edge of the hill. Her body didn't stop on her command and she trips.

"Ahhh!!!" Nikkita screams as she rolls down the hill. When she reaches the bottom of the hill she stands up and shakes her head. When she looks around she noticed two people standing on either side of her. Not registering anything of what's going on around her she tries to run again, but her body froze and soon after that she collapses to the ground.

"That girl… she has a jewel shard." A dark voice says as he approaches her, but he didn't reach her. The other figure stood between them.

"Don't mind her. We need to finish this here and now." But the other dark figure just grinds evilly and disappears in the dark clouds and wind. The left behind guy looks at the sky with anger lock in his eyes. Then he hears a faint moan.

"Where am I?" Nikkita sits up and massages her head. "Grrr… Not again…" After some time the other figure turns around to looks at the girl. She notices someone's presence and she looks up. Her eyes meet with the golden eyes of the handsome demon she encounter before when she was with the group, but now she was all alone. Nikkita scrambles up quickly and runs off to the forest. When she was safely behind a tree she peers out to see the familiar stranger. He just turns around and walks away as Nikkita looks after him with her heart pounding fast. Was it fear or was it love that keeps her heart speeding up so fast? No matter what it was she did not know at that moment.

After some time, actually weeks, Nikkita starts to think that it's pointless to look for her village. She thinks to go back to the group and tell them about the jewel shard, because she had enough of wakening up in random places and not knowing what was going on to her. As she was going up a small hill she hears someone's voice. Nikkita was curious to whom the voice belongs to so she speeds up to see who it was. When she almost reaches the top of the small hill she gets down and crawls up to the top. After getting to the top she looks down to notice the handsome demon fighting with a dark mysterious demon, again.

She saw how the handsome demon dodges the attacks and she was shock by his attacks too as if they proved to her that he is really a demon. Then the dark demon stops and looks into the direction where Nikkita was located. Nikkita crunches down to the ground more so she could hide. There was a big white rock to her side that covered her from the vision whoever was at the bottom of the hill. Unfortunately demons can sense presence of humans.

"Ahh it's her again." He says and Nikkita knew he was talking about her. She wanted to run away, but somehow her body refuses to move. Then she hears the faint whistle of the wind above her head so she raises her head. Fear fills her body as she saw the dark demon stand in front of her ready to attack.

Nikkita scrambles up quickly, but she didn't have time to run a safe distance away from the demon. He attacks her and sends her flying above the ground a good two meter distance away before she crashes down to the ground. She slowly rises up and after that she tries to run again. The demon goes after her and tosses her again, for his amusement, like a bag of sand. Then when she didn't risen up the handsome demon attacks the dark demon with his claw, which was glowing green. Since the demon was distracted by the girl Sesshomaru's hit fell on the demon's right side of his face.

"Arrr!! You going to pay for this!" He screams as he holds his face, which was burned. Nikkita figures out that the green light was like acid. Then it got dark and the dark demon disappears.

* * *

_So... how do you like it? Review plz and thx!!_


	5. Captured

_Hey! I do NOT own Inuyasha or the Inuyasha characters. Now that we are over with this lets continue with the fanfic! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Five: Captured**

"Hey! Let go of me!!" She yells as she struggles with the handsome demon. He was holding her right wrist very tight. Afraid of getting burn by the acid in his hand she struggles fast, but careful so she won't anger the demon too much.

"Don't struggle so much!" He shoots her a cold glare. She gives up the fight as she goes silent. "Finally." The demon sights as he starts to pull her toward the mountain range. Nikkita didn't knew where they where heading to. Walking thru a thick forest wasn't easy for the demon, because every time he let go of her she choose the opportunity to escape. When she finds it's pointless she starts to whine.

"My wrist hurts… I can't walk anymore… where are we going?… its probably too far… can we take a rest?" He only gave her a hard, mean, cold glare, but somehow she wasn't afraid of him. Suddenly his ears twitch as he hears some unfamiliar noises. His gaze searches around to find the source of the noises.

"Something is coming." He whispers quickly to her. 'Naraku.' She looks up and around. Maybe she's a human, but thanks to the jewel shard she can sense another presence of a demon in the forest. "Stay put and don't go anywhere, unless if in danger." He lets go off her as he unsheathes his sword and disappears behind the trees. Nikkita didn't know what to do, because she wanted to run away but something hold her back as if she didn't want to leave him. As she was deep in her thoughts someone jumps right on her knocking her to the ground. The thing jumps off of her and lands in front of her really quickly. The girl quickly stood up and looks at her attacker.

"Well, well, well. Never thought I'm gonna find ya here all alone." It was a wolf demon, Koga. "Listen, I am in a good mood today so I'm gonna give you a choice. Give me what I want and I will let you go. How about that? Huh?" Koga look at Nikkita who stood there confuse. "Take the chance, because it's very rarely that I'm that nice." He smirks showing his fangs.

"What are you talking about?" Nikkita asks as fear tries to enter her body and mind.

"Don't play a fool! I want that Shikon no Tama shard that you have in your hand!" He points at her. The girl refuses. "You give me no other choice woman!" As he finishes that he attacks her. She couldn't dodge his attack as he body slams her into a tree. Pain enters thru her body as she gives out a cry. Thanks to the jewel shard her body recovers quickly from the pain and she strikes back at the demon. Nikkita sinks her teeth deep into his neck. Koga let out a hollow as he let go of her, but she didn't let go of him. As the demon turns around she jumps on his back, letting her teeth out of his neck and biting him from the other side of the neck. Wolf demon was running around like crazy trying to get her off of his back, but she hold on tight until she felt a warm liquid entering her mouth, which was blood. When she lets go the wolf demon seize the opportunity and grabs her wrist and swings her off of his back hard on to the hard ground. Barley contacting with the world she closes her eyes.

'It's just some bad dream.' She thinks. Suddenly there was a sharp pain going thru her hand. Quickly she looks at her hand to notice Koga sitting on her blocking her from moving, and putting a dragger thru her hand. She screams out of pain and then… "Lord Sesshomaru!! I need you!! Sesshomaru!" The handsome demon hears her calls and in split second he jumps out of the forest and attacks Koga. They fought for a while until Koga flee with the tail between his legs. Sesshomaru watches him go until he hears faint cries of the girl. Her cries were some resembled to tiny cat cries. She was holding her wrist as if trying to stop the pain. Thru her tears she tries to find the jewel shard in her blood. Nikkita cries quietly as she licks her wound. It was stunning to Sesshomaru to see such a thing from a mortal girl. Then out of nowhere the girl collapses onto the ground. The pain was too strong for her to handle so she fainted. He watches that and for the first time in very long while he felt sorry for the human girl. Slowly he picks up the girl and disappears into the forest.

_Please don't kill me if the story is bad... thx!_


	6. What Shall I Do?

_Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy reading the story so far... if not then I guess I can stop now and delete it._

**Chapter Six: What shall I do?**

Nikkita wakes up in a dark cave. Outside was a dark night with a sky full of twinkling stars and a full moon was illuminating the cave. She looks around to see darkness, but it took her just seconds to adjust her eyes to the dark. Then she spots the fur-ball sitting across from her. At the sight of him she closes her eyes and fakes that she is sleeping. "You don't have to fake it. I know that you are awake."

"How did you know?" She asks him as she rises up. The handsome demon didn't reply. Nikkita looks at Sesshomaru and feels the urge to get closer to him, so she stands up like a baby and slowly crawls to him as she looks into his golden eyes. He watches her carefully as she comes closer to him. Sesshomaru didn't like her actions so he growls at her. At first she stops with doubts of going further, but then she starts moving again. Then the demon raises his hand and it starts to glow in a green light. In amazement the girl sits down and watches the claw glow.

"Why aren't you afraid human? There is no fear coming out of you." He asks her as he puts the green glow out.

"Tell the truth I don't know. I don't believe that you would harm me. You are just too adorable!" She quickly covers her mouth as she retreats back to her spot.

"Adorable?" He chuckles. She didn't say anything. They sat in silence until Nikkita notices her hand. It was bandaged. The wound was taken care of and the shard was gone.

She sights, "Did you did this?" He nods. "Thanks, but why?" The handsome demon just shrugs as if he doesn't care. Silence fills the cave, again.

"Go to sleep. You need your rest human." He says as he stands up to leave.

Seeing that Nikkita jumps up in panic. "Where are you going?" The demon didn't reply just continue walking. "Don't leave me alone in a strange place unprotected!" She yells.

"Then follow me human if you wish." Softly he says. Nikkita stood there with a blank expression. She thought of him killing her, stay with her for the night, or take her to the nearby village, but she never expect for him to say to follow him. "For now just rest. I will be back for you in the morning." Before Nikkita could protest, he was gone.

The next day they have been walking thru the forest in silence for the whole entire day. Then the girl couldn't stand it and starts asking questions. "Where is my jewel shard?"

"Why do you need it?"

"Why do you think?"

"I am not going to give it to you." She gives a soft growl, but he hears it. He stops suddenly and turns around to face her. Nikkita was too slow in her reaction and bumps right into him. "Did you just growl at me?" Her eyes meet his and again she feels the peace and harmony filling inside of her. No words where able to come out of her mouth. Sesshomaru turns around and keeps on walking as Nikkita stood there in wonder. "If you don't keep up you will get lost."

Then a drop of water landed on Nikkita's nose. She shook it off as then more drops of water came down. The rain starts to pour down the sky as they walk. Nikkita starts to dance in the rain. Sesshomaru watches Nikkita as she playfully smiles and dances in the rain.

"You will get sick human girl."

"No I won't, and anyway where do you suppose we go for shelter?" She asks. The demon picks up the girl as she gave a meow like a cat and quickly jumps to the mountain range that stretched along the forest. There they found a small cave. Nikkita's clothes where soaked wet. "Aaaachhoo!"

"I told you that you would get sick."

She smiles and shrugs with a gesture, 'What can I do?'

Sesshomaru builds a small campfire for her to get warm and dry her clothes off. They cook a meal that she prepared from the stuff he brought. After that he put out the fire so they will be less noticeable from the predators of the night. There was only silence between them.

"Go to sleep human girl." Sesshomaru says as he leans against a wall of the cave. Nikkita was sitting on the other side of the cave also leaning on a wall. Around them was darkness as the rain was still pouring down from the clouded sky. She wraps her hands around her legs and lean her chin on her knees. The cave was cold, but she didn't whine.

"Lord Sesshomaru...?" Silently she asks. She was thinking up stuff, since she was bored, and was curious to find some answers.

"Yes?" He asks after a long pause. She looks into his golden eyes as he looks at her.

"I was just wondering... about you and Inuyasha..." At his brother's name Sesshomaru gave a twitch. "...and about your past... I mean I... uhh... I was wondering who where your parents and all... uh..." She went silent for a second as she looks away. "I feel really stupid right now..." Nikkita sights.

"So you are interested in my past human girl?"

She nods. "And please call me Nikkita. I don't like to be an outcast." He chuckles softly at that. After seeing him smile she smiles back. Although it was a nervous smile Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of light of hope in it.

"All right then, first of all as you can see I'm an inu youkai, a demon dog. My father was Inutaisho and he was also Inuyasha's father so that's how we are related. My father mated with a mortal woman and shamed our bloodline. Anyway, because of her he met his doom." Slowly he felt comfortable speaking with her, but still didn't trust her. "I disliked her as she disliked me. Her favorite was Inuyasha, half-breed, and since I wasn't hers' she rejected me."

"Is that the reason you hate humans so much? But if you do then why am I still alive and staying by your side?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything. "Well? Tell me the reason why?"

"Enough! You need your sleep. Tomorrow we are moving again." He stood up and walks to the exit of the cave. It had strop raining.

Nikkita lies down and rolls into a ball. As Sesshomaru almost exits the cave she quietly says, "You are right, humans like me are pathetic, weak and not worthy of being alive." And with that she had fallen asleep. The handsome demon looks at her for the last time before exiting the cave.

_I know, I know… it's probably bad, but oh well… I think that not a lot of people will like this story… It's basicly love story and a pretty bad one too, because it's hard for me to think how cold hearted people would react in some of the situations I think of. Well see ya next Saturday! Or not..._


	7. Pull yourself together

**Chapter Seven: Pull yourself together**

They walk thru the land with the sun above their heads. A week passed by since they start traveling together. Nikkita was dancing happily along the way. It astonishes him how a sixteen-year-old human girl can switch her moods from serious woman to a playful child. She was jumping all around, following bunnies and butterflies. The sun was warm, but her smile was even warmer for the heart. "Come on Nikkita, we will start your training."

"Training? What training?"

"You need to become tougher so you can conquer the pain from the battles." She follows him to a plain grass field that was surrounded by the forest. Sesshomaru takes two sticks that where as long as swords. He throws one to Nikkita. "Here, we will see what can you do. From now on you will carry this stick everywhere you go. Try attacking me as if that was a sword."

"Okay…" She picks up the stick and looks at the demon. He stood strait holding the stick in his right hand. Nikkita runs to him and swings the stick to his left. Sesshomaru blocks it easily. The girl was trying everything that she remembered from seeing in the battles. Nothing works on him as he blocks each swing of her stick.

"Your reactions are too slow. You must think quicker and predict your enemy's next move before yours." She tries, but fails miserably. "Empty your mind. Let the sword flow with you as if one."

"I can't do that…" Then he flew behind her and hit her in the back.

"Never say I can't!" As Nikkita stood there slightly growling at Sesshomaru, he hit her again sending her to the ground. "Never let your guard down and give up the fight too soon." She tries to stand up quickly, but the pain was slowing her down. "Pathetic creature…" Nikkita felt the anger rushing in her blood as Sesshomaru was saying, "Useless, pathetic. Tell me what can you do right?" He laughs at her.

"Ahhh!!! Shut up!!!" Nikkita speeds up her attacks. Every time he blocked she kept on swinging to the right and to the left. Sesshomaru blocks it as the attacks where coming from above her head. Then he swings and hits her behind her legs sending her to the ground with pain. She lets go of the stick as she holds her legs. "For what did you do that?!" She screams as she holds back tears.

"You never leave yourself unprotected!" Nikkita stood up and continue fighting. Sesshomaru angered her more. Thru all the fight she ended up on the ground beaten up badly. When she didn't have the strength to get up anymore and fainted from the pain Sesshomaru announce the end of the training for today.

_Later that day…_

"Ouch that hurts badly…" She says as she massages her arm to make the pain go away. They where sitting around a fire and cooking a meal she prepared.

"You never leave yourself unprotected and never let the anger take over your actions. I angered you on purpose today so I can see your strength." She looks at him as he was looking in the flames of the fire. The flames where dancing on his strait, emotionless face, as the darkness of the night surrounded the camp. "I want you to take all of that energy when you are angry and use it while fighting without the anger." He looks up to meet her gaze.

"So when there is a battle I need to fight I need to get angry?"

"No. When you get angry you don't think logically. You need to learn how to control your strength and that I cannot teach you."

Nikkita stands up grabs the stick. "Okay, next question! Are there secret moves or techniques in the sword fights?" She takes it and swings it pointlessly as if fighting the air.

The demon lord stood up and walks to her. "First of all you need to learn how to handle the sword properly." He came from behind her and gently he places his hands on top of hers. Then he places her hands in the right position of holding the weapon. "This is the proper way to hold your sword." The heat rush thru her body as he touches her. All the pain was gone. "You place your domain leg in front for support. And when you swing your sword you pick a point in front of you and let the blade glide." Sesshomaru leads her hands and the stick in strokes that glide thru the air. Suddenly he lets go of her and turns away from her.

Nikkita looks at him to notice him walking away from the camp a good distance and then he sits down as he looks in front of himself. She went back to her seat as she takes the shish kebab and tastes it. "The food is ready." Sesshomaru sat there quietly. The girl takes another shish kebab and walks to Sesshomaru. "Here, have some."

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on, try it." With a smile she gives it to him as she sits down next to him. He sniffs it and takes a bite. It was tasty. Nikkita finished her food quickly and lies down on the grass. "Ahhhh… isn't that a gorgeous night?" Sesshomaru nods. "Since I was little I loved to look at sunsets and stars. Their beauty always fascinated me." The girl closed her eyes. "Why do you help me? Why do you train me?" Demon lord didn't answer. After long pause Nikkita says, "I am glad that I met you. I really have a great time with you." And with that she had fallen asleep.

_Sorry I wasn't able to post it yesterday... I was quite busy... I don't have next chappe ready and I don't know when it will be ready... it will take me a while so I'm very sorry!! _


	8. Need an Escape Plan?

**Chapter Eight: Need an Escape Plan?**

The next day Nikkita wakes up as a little butterfly sat at her nose. She yawns as she gets up and stretches out. Her muscles hurt from last night training. Nikkita looks around to find that she is all alone. "Sesshomaru?" There was no answer so she stood up, grab her stuff and calls again, "Lord Sesshomaru?" nothing, "Where the hell are you?" He was nowhere to be found. "He left without me? Grrrr…" Quietly she growls as she goes into the direction they where heading for couple of days.

She was walking thru the forest and she was afraid since she didn't know where she was. Then suddenly she gets ambush from behind and gets a hit on her back. "Aaaaa!!!" The unexpected attack sends her to the ground. Nikkita quickly scrambles and turns around to notice Sesshomaru standing there with expressionless face. "What the hell Sesshomaru?!"

"You need to be always on guard for unexpected attacks. Now get up and let's battle."

"Are you out of your mind? It's morning! And I am not in mood to train after yesterday beat up." He looks at her with 'not so happy to hear that' look.

"In the battle you don't have time to decide if you want to fight or not. We train or never be again."

"Okay, okay… just go easy on me."

They have begun their training. It lasted a good hour before Nikkita collapsed to the ground with bruises all over her ribs. She faints from the pain.

(Some time passes by…)

"Lord Sesshomaru… is that a human girl?" The voice and poking of a stick wakes up the sleeping girl. When she opens her eyes she was face to face with a small and green creature.

"Aaaahhhh!! What is that thing?!" Nikkita screams as she jumps to her feet in panic. The little thing panics for a second. She did not get her answer back because Sesshomaru was already a good distance away. 'Men, does he like to leave so quickly?'

When the green little thing saw that Nikkita follows his master he yells after her, "Where do you think you are going?"

"I am traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. Isn't that obvious?" She answers. Then the green thing runs up to her and hits her with the wooden stick he was carrying. "Owwweee!! What was that for?"

"How dare you…"

"Jaken, leave her alone." The little green creature went silent and follows his master.

They had been traveling like this for quite a while – couple of days. Jaken gave close looks to Nikkita as her moods change like weather, but she always kept a warm smile on her face.

"Why are you constantly smiling?" One day he asked.

"Because it is a waste not to smile."

"But what about the bad days? You never get upset? Angry?" Nikkita stop and think for a second or two.

"Well usually when I am sad I don't show it to others, because why should I make others miserable because I am sad and miserable? Anyway life is full of surprises and you should enjoy every moment of it." Jaken just sighted and they kept fallowing Sesshomaru.

Nikkita noticed that since Jaken appear with them, Sesshomaru stop talking or even training with her. Even he became kind of mean to her.

"Nikkita stop singing…" He gave cold glares on everything that Nikkita did. "Stop humming! It gets on my nerves."

"Sorry…" She whispers and continues walking silently behind him, but that silence was soon to be disturbed as Nikkita saw a rabbit family hopping in the grass. "Oh they are so adorable cutttteeee!!" Nikkita peeps like a child.

That set it off for Sesshomaru. "Will you just shut up?" He turns to face her. "You have been nothing but disturbance. If you wish to travel in my company then you must shush yourself!" Jaken looks shock at the sudden change in his master. Sesshomaru turns away from Nikkita and continues to walk his way. "And wipe that dumb smile off your face."

Nikkita didn't say anything. She kept a great distance away from him and Jaken. She didn't know how to feel as she had mixtures of different thoughts and feelings feeling inside of her. 'He hates me… but we got along great until… Jaken show up. Maybe he was just acting? Maybe he isn't that nice as I thought of… maybe Inuyasha was right about his brother. He is a demon… demons devour on humans…what if he wants to kill me?! I wont let that happen!' Looking around she finds that she is surrounded by nothing, but plain fields. 'If I have to I will runaway. Maybe I will survive on my own?' Slowly she sights in her mind as she closes her eyes while walking. 'But for now if he is mean to me I will be mean to him.'

They were walking in silence for the rest of the day. At the end of the day they made a small camp with a small campfire in the forest. Nikkita curled up into a ball next to a tall tree. Jaken had already fallen asleep.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asks her, but she just shakes head 'no' without looking at him. He watches her as she had fallen asleep.


	9. We meet again

Chapter Nine: We meet again 

"Sesshomaru!!" Nikkita yells as she tries to get thru the bushes. She finally sees Sesshomaru who was out of the woods on a plain grass field. As she hold her fist high in the air she yells "Sesshomaru I swear if you going to do this one more time, human or not human I am going to kick your ass!!" Nikkita didn't like Sesshomaru's unexpected disappearances. Also her mood switches like a weather. (Especially in the mornings.)

"Hey Nikkita!" A sweet voice reached Nikkita from the right. She turns her head sideways and to her surprise she sees familiar faces. It was her friend Kagome with the group. Her mad fist drop to her side as she runs up to Kagome and gives her a hug.

"O my gosh! Kagome! What are you doing here?"

"The question is what the hell you are doing with this bastard!!" Inuyasha yells as he draws out tetsaiga. Nikkita looks at Sesshomaru and into his eyes to find the answer to Inuaysha's question.

"Nothing." She replies quickly as she looks back at Inuyasha.

"Hahahaha!!" He laughs as he looks from his brother to Nikkita. "My brother got tied up to a human!"

"Oh we're not traveling together!" Nikkita blasted out quickly as she thinks of something more to say. She knew that if Sesshomaru got any angrier, at her, he would never let her travel with him again. "We just stumble upon each other a minute ago."

Some time passes by and the brothers got into an argument with each other (as usual) as they fight with their swords. Nikkita watches Sesshomaru's swordsmanship mesmerized. "Wow, I wish I could do that." She whispers, but Kagome heard her.

"Like what?"

"His speed and movements… they flow gently gliding thru the air. He and the sword are one… this is what he meant before… this is what I need to accomplish."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asks her friend surprised.

Nikkita breaks away from her thoughts and looks at Kagome, saying "Oh, nothing. I was just daydreaming, I guess…" She haves a nervous giggle. Then suddenly Sesshomaru was gone. "Where is he?"

"He ran away. That coward!" Inuyasha said. Nikkita, without thinking, brakes into running. She ran quickly, jumping over the bushes, but the lord demon was nowhere to be found.

"Sesshomaru? Where are you?" She whispers, but there is no answer. Disappointed she let her head down as she heads back to the group. It was pointless to go looking for him. He didn't like her; he hated her.


	10. Main Dish!

Chapter Ten: Main Dish! 

Nikkita decides to travel with the group since Sesshomaru left her. She thought she would never see him again.

"Grr… So you are stuck with us again?" Inuyasha says annoyed.

"Yea, got a problem with that?" She barks back.

The time passed by slowly as they laugh, fought the demons, and travel.

Every time when they would make a camp for the night Nikkita would disappear somewhere in the woods, if there where any. She continues her training although 'he' wasn't there, and no one bothered her until one night.

"Where is Nikkita?" Sango asks when it really got dark and Nikkita didn't return to the camp.

"I think I saw her going in this direction." Miroku points north, to a not so big forest, with his golden cane.

"What's she's doing there all by herself?"

"She trains that's what she does. She thinks that she will get stronger. Feh!" Inuyasha mocks Nikkita.

"Inuyasha? Osuwari!" Inuyasha went flying to the ground. "I'm worrying about her."

"Grr… I will go look for her." Inuyasha barley got up from the ground when they heard a scream which seem to belong to Nikkita. "Stay here. I will deal with this. If not I will call." He says and he takes off in the direction of the scream. When he got there he saw Nikkita in a den tangled in vines.

She struggles to get out. "Get off of me you weird thing! Ouch! Owie! That stings!" She struggles with the vines as the leaves of stinging nettle stung her. Then she hears a laugh from above. Nikkita looks up to see Inuyasha laughing at her in the messy situation. "Inuyasha! Just let me get out of this and I am going to kick your ass!"

"You are pretty brave in talking to someone way stronger that yourself. I will let you chill here for a while until you going to cry for my help."

"Forget about it you little brat!"

"Then see ya later!" He was leaving very slowly.

"If you are standing there and waiting for me to cry for you to help then you can stand there forever cause I'm not calling! I can get out of this by myself if I have to!"

"It's your choice. Just remember we are leaving at sunrise." He says and starts to leave for real.

"Baka…" she whispers when he was in good distance away from her, at least she thought that he was.

"I know you are!" He yells after her. When he returns to the camp he says, "She's fine. She will join us later."

After hours of struggling Nikkita gave up. Her arms and legs had little swollen bumps from the poisonous leaves of the stinging nettle, that stung her. Nikkita didn't have any strength left to struggle. "I'm such a klutz, which always gets in trouble." She sights. "Maybe I should call Inuyasha for help."

"What did I tell you about giving up?"

Nikkita looks up and her smile lit up her face. "Sesshomaru!" He just looks at her with his golden eyes. "Can you get me out of this?" She looks with her puppy look.

"You got yourself into it then get yourself out of it."

"Grr… thanks a lot…" She growls at him and looks to the side as she finds new strength.

"Temper and anger still not in control, I see." She froze and looks at him. "Use your head once in a while."

"What do you mean? Are you implying that I am stupid?! Hey! Don't walk away from me! I'm not fin...!"

"But I am." Sesshomaru was almost gone from Nikkita's eyesight.

Suddenly Nikkita's anger was gone. "Don't leave me! Please!" She cries.

"You are in a knot. What you do with knots? You untie them. So become a knot and untie yourself out of it."

Nikkita tries, but then she feels the vines move and over lap her. "Hey! What's going on?!" She panics as the vines tighten around her legs and arms.

"What a nice dinner I have." Someone whispers into Nikkita's ear.

Her eyes widens in fear. "Help! Sessh…!" She didn't finish saying it, because the thing wraps the vines around her neck and starts to slowly choking her. Nikkita thought that she is a goner until she saw a green/golden light of rope that was whipped around her. Thick vines loosen up so she takes the opportunity to escape. The girl scrambles out of the den, but then the vines wraps around her ankle and starts to pull her down as a vine after vine is added. "Aaahhh!" Scrambling and kicking she tries to get out. Then in a split second she was hanging upside down over the ground. A pile of vines risen up holding Nikkita upside down by her legs. With fear she screams, "What is that thing?!"

"That is a demon if you did not noticed you baka!"

"Hey! Who are you calling that you Lord Fur-ball?!" She swings her fist in the air. Then suddenly she is shaken in the air causing the fear to comeback. "Aaahhh!!!! Help!!"

"Apologize first, you human!"

"Me to you? Never!"

"Suit yourself." Sesshomaru starts to leave. The hideous monster shook Nikkita again as it laughs wrapping vines around her curvy body slowly squeezing her breath out.

"Hey come on take a joke…" There was no more time as the vines squeeze harder. "I'M SORRY!!" She screams with the last of her breath before fainting. Sesshomaru turns back around and use his poisonous rope to slay the demon. The demon release Nikkita, but she didn't hit the ground. Lord Sesshomaru caught her in the last moment.


	11. Spill It Out!

**Disclaimer!! WARNING!! I do NOT, I say DO NOT own "InuYasha" and any of the characters of the anime "InuYasha." But I can proudly say that I own Nikkita because I made her up and my ideas that I use in the story are also mine!!!! Thank You for reading.**

_Ok, we got that out of the way so lets move on with the story! Enjoy! _

**Chapter Eleven: Spill it out!!**

Nikkita wakes up on the ground as she hears callings of her name. "Nikkita! Nikkita where are you?" She sits up and looks around. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found, but she sees her wooden stick lying next to her. 'He wants me to continue training? Then let it be. I will continue.' With that thought she smiles. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Her whispers where taken away by the wind to the dog demon who was walking on the other side of the forest. He gently smirks.

"Nikkita! Where the hell are you?! You baka girl!" Inuyasha calls. Then out of the forest, Nikkita jumps out with her stick ready to attack, and heads strait for Inuyasha.

"Me? Baka? It's you who is a BAKA!" She hits him with the stick on his back.

"What the hell is your problem woman?!"

"You left me there for my death! I was almost killed and almost was a main dish for a demon!" She continues hitting Inuyasha until he grabs her wrist and takes the stick away from her. Then she starts to kick him, bit him, and scratch him.

"Get her off of me!" He yells as he runs in circles with Nikkita on his back pulling his ears and biting him. The others just stood stunned on the side and watch the view. Nikkita let go off him after a while.

"What happened to you Nikkita?" Shippo asks.

So Nikkita told them how Inuyasha left her there in the den, because she didn't cry/beg/please for his help and then how a handsome 'unknown' demon rescue her from the hands of a vine demon.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome with poison in her sweet voice asks.

"Come on… it was a joke… she's all right….!"

"Osuwari!" BAM! Inuyasha slams to the ground. "Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Phew… That will teach you a lesson to not leave a friend behind. Hmph! " She walks away.

"You will pay for this…." Inuyasha mumbles to Nikkita who was standing by.

"I'm sorry… I didn't knew she will go off on you like that." She extends a helping hand to him, but he doesn't accept it so she walks away.

They travel the whole day pointlessly without any adventure. Inuyasha was ignoring Nikkita for the whole entire trip. When it was getting dark they made a camp. There where hot springs not so far from their camp so the girls decided to go there.

"Ahhhh… there is nothing better than sink and relax in hot water." Kagome says.

"You are so totally right." Sango agrees. Then she sees Nikkita silent staring with a dreamy look into the dark. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Huh?" She brakes from her thoughts. "Oh, nothing…"

"Come on we can clearly see that something, or someone, is on your mind." Kagome smiles as she says that.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking that's all…"

"Is he cute?" Kagome interrupts Nikkita.

"What is his name?" The girls got excited.

Nikkita starts to blush heavily. "What are you talking about?" She panics.

"Oh come on! Spill it out!" They whine as they look at Nikkita who was slowly giving up her fight of hiding her thoughts.

"Well he is cute… and has the most gorgeous eyes…"

"I knew it was a guy you where thinking of!" Kagome explodes as she smiles victorious.

Nikkita blushes. "You won't like it… but I think I like him. I like him a lot." Nikkita starts to blush heavily. "He saved me couple of times and was kind to me… well kind of… but he has the most gorgeous golden eyes I ever saw in my life…" She plays with her fingers as she blushes more heavily. "… and… and his white hair is so soft…."

Kagome looks scared for a moment as she slowly asks with curiosity, "Are you talking about… Inuyasha?"

"What?" She looks at her stunned. "Heavens no! I am talking about some one else…" Kagome lets out her breath that she didn't notice she was holding in. "…an inu youkai demon to be exact."

Then the girls' eyes widen as they scream like little girls all happy and cheerful, but yet surprise and shock, "Aaahhhhh!!!!!!"

Nikkita covers her ears. "Keep it down will ya?!"

"I can't believe!!! You fell in love with Sess...!!"

"SSSSHHHH!!!" No body needs to know! It's my secret!" Nikkita panics for a second.

Kagome was surprised. "But he hates humans, it will never work out." She feels sorry for her friend.

"Well I told you, you wouldn't..."

"Are you girls okay?" They heard a males' voice behind their back. When they turn around they see that it was Inuyasha standing almost on the edge of the hot springs.

"Aaahhhhh!!! Hentai!!" The girls yelled as they swam to the other end ducking into the water so they could hide as they cover their bodies with their hands.

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" Kagome yells and Inuyasha hits off to meet his old pal, the dirt. He makes a small crater.

"Ouch..." Inuyasha moans as he turns around and leaves the girls. "And that's the thanks I get for worrying about you girls?!" He yells. Then a rock hits him in the head. "Owe…"

"Nice aim Kagome." Nikkita giggles.

The girls waited for him to leave further away so he won't hear their conversation. When he was out of the ear sight the girls resume talking.

"But when that happened?" Kagome asks first.

"Remember the first day I met him? Yea it started form there…." So Nikkita tells them all the adventures she had so far while she wasn't traveling with the group.

After she's done they where ready to leave. Then Nikkita adds, "But please, don't tell it to anyone, especially Inuyasha. He will go ballistic and he will start to tease me and his brother and maybe because of that I won't have any chances."

"Don't worry, we will keep it as a secret." They promised.

_So yea... I am stuck... I got another chapter done but it's well to big of a time leap... so you might get confuse so I am stopping now until I can think of a good chapter which probably have a fight in it... So yea... I have a writers block... in other words... I'M STUCK!!!!_


	12. Wicked Night

_Ok, Sorry that it took me a while, but I was really stuck. I wanted to make a battle scene with Bankotsu or Naraku, but nothing came out right… so yea…well I came up with this and I hope that you all will like it… enjoy!_

**Chapter Twelve:**** Wicked Night**

Through the dark forest two girls run. The night was dark as Kagome and Nikkita travel alone after their separation from the group. Their group was ambush by Naraku's demons and for one unnoticed moment the two girls where separated from the group. How? They don't know… the last thing they remember is Kagome running for Nikkita's protection when an energy looking ball was fired by the baboon masked demon straight at Nikkita.

"Inuyasha! Shippo!" Kagome yells thru the night.

"Sango! Miroku!"

"It's pointless. We are too far away." Kagome was disappointed.

"Don't give up your hope. We will find them." Nikkita tries to cheer up her friend. Then they heard music and voices echo thru the forest. As they got closer to the voices they saw a light growing bigger with every step they took. The girls peep out of the bushes to see a huge campfire and people dancing around it in weird clothing and markings on their faces and bodies. Each of the man holds a wooden stick that was decorated in symbols and beads. There where also two men that play on drums, as a woman play a wooden flute. An old man was throwing bits of dust into the fire as they chatter in a weird language.

"Who are those people and what are they doing?" But before Kagome gave out an answer the girls where grasp by two strong men. "Hey! Let go!" They kick and struggled, but nothing helped.

They where tied to the logs. "Great, what now?" Kagome whispered.

"Oh great demon of the dark. We summon you by giving you the offering of those beautiful creatures!" The old man said as he threw a glittering dust into a fire.

"Are they going to kill us?!" Nikkita whisper screams to Kagome.

"I guess so… I don't wanna die!!" Kagome struggles to get free as she whimpers. Then there was wood thrown around the two logs that the girls where tied to. "They are going to burn us like witches!"

"What?"

"In the some kind of century in a Salem when they suspected that you had unnatural powers they accuse you of witchcraft. If you couldn't prove that you are normal they would burn you alive like we are about to be!"

The wood was ready to burn as a guy stood with a torch ready to throw. Suddenly the strong wind blew and black dust gathered. A dark voice echoes thru the dust, "Do not burn them! I want them fresh!" As the dust settles down, a demon appears in front of them. He was at least seven feet tall, dark haired, and had a shiny armor protecting his hairy body. People of the tribe bow down in front of him as he approaches the two girls. "Hmm… very nice…"

"What do you want from us?" Nikkita blabbed out, but the demon just smirks. Then he takes his claws and strikes the ropes which where holding Nikkita.

"I want to play a little game and you going to start it. Go ahead and run. If you can out run me you can be free." He laughs. Nikkita looks at Kagome.

"Go! Get the others!"

"But…"

"I will be fine. Now go!" Nikkita brakes into running. The demon smirks and chase after her. He was faster than Nikkita. As he catch up with her he punches her, which causes her to collapse to the grown. She scrambles up again and tries again, but the same situation happens.

The demon laughs. "This is so amusing." Nikkita thought of a plan. She runs back to Kagome. "Are you that stupid? Hahaha!"

Nikkita spots a lying ax so she grabs it as she runs to Kagome. She chops off the ropes. "Run! I will hold him down!" As she say that she charges the demon.

"You won't get away with this! Get her!" The demon yells as he points after Kagome. Most of the tribe people ran away from the scene.

While running, luckily, Kagome spots a bow and arrows. She grabs the bow, but had time only to grab three arrows. As three tribe men where gaining on her she prepare to fire. Kagome didn't want to harm humans so she aimed at their legs to slow them down. It succeeded as one of the guys got hit in a leg and trip. The guy, who was running behind him, trips over his wounded pal. Another arrow flew from Kagome's bow and wounded the third person. Then Kagome hears Nikkita scream of pain. "Nikkita!"

"I will crush you like a bug!" The demon throws Nikkita to the ground.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!" She rolls over and lies on her back. Nikkita moans from the pain.

"I will rip you apart as I will devour you slowly…"

The sentence was broken apart as he spun around to catch an arrow, which was flying strait for his heart.

"Damn it!" Then the demon appears in front of her. She felt the cold sweat running thru her body.

"Well, well, well… you should have run away when you had the chance." The demon attacks Kagome and sends her flying to a near by tree. She collapses to the ground unconscious.

"Ka- Ka- Kagome!" Nikkita yells and the demon turns to see her standing.

"I see you had not enough?"

Nikkita is desperate now. The only thing that appears in her head is to call out for the one man, who already safe her once. "Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! I need you!"

The demon looks watchfully around, but when he sees nothing he laughs, "Hahaha!"

Nikkita looks around and sees nothing. She doesn't even hear anything move in the forest.

"You are pathetic creatures." The demon picks up Kagome and approaches Nikkita. He was reaching to grab Nikkita, but she resists him.

"I will fight to the end!" She screams as she attacks him with bare hands to free Kagome. The demon kicks her in the stomach making her fly couple feet away from him.

"Woman, do you know when to give up?" He says as he sees Nikkita rising up slowly.

'If I ever get from here alive I will have to thank Sesshomaru for his training…' Nikkita thinks as she slowly risen up. The demon sets Kagome on the ground and approaches Nikkita.

"It's nice to have a good training."

"But only for strength, I guess, because you make a lame gentlemen." She smirks and backs away. "Didn't your mommy ever teach you that you should never hit a woman?"

"She did, but only of my race. You are just a pathetic creature." The girl angered the demon.

"Oh really? Then why am I still standing?" She laughs as she backs away. Nikkita wants to get him as far away from Kagome as possible. The demon runs up to Nikkita and hits her again, but this time Nikkita was prepare for his blow as she doges it. Not only was the demon shock, but also she was.

"Ni- Nikkita?" Kagome whispers as she slowly wakes up. The demon's thoughts turn to Kagome. Nikkita use that against him by making him fall down from his legs. After that she brake into run toward Kagome.

"Get up and run!" She yells. Kagome nod and broke into running. The demon growls at the girls as he brake into the run after them. "Sesshomaru! Please! Help me!" Nikkita tried again as she was falling behind Kagome. It was not easy for her to run with bruises all over her body.

"Gotcha!" The demon caught Nikkita.

Kagome stops and looks at her friend. "Run! I will be fine! Just run!" Nikkita yelled to Kagome. With doubts and pain Kagome looks at her friend and doesn't know what to do. Then the demon hollows in pain as Nikkita was confuse of what's going on. She felt the loose in the demons arms so she gets away. Kagome see that the demon falls down to the ground uncovering the person who stood behind him… Lord Sesshomaru.

"Thank you…" Nikkita whispered as she lay on the ground deeply breathing. She knew she was safe.

"Nikkita!" Kagome runs back to her friend. "Nikkita. How do you feel?"

She laughs, "Now? Been better…"

"Thank you…?" Kagome turns to Sesshomaru, but he was already far away.

"Listen," Nikkita rise to a sitting position, "I don't think he would appreciate if we told Inuyasha that he saved us." She looks at Sesshomaru and she noticed that he slightly turns his head to look at her. "It would be good to keep it quiet." Sesshomaru nodded his head to himself, but Nikkita sees it.

"Then how do you expect us to explain this?"

"Err… we can say that… an unknown demon saved us?"

"Oh yea like he's gonna believe in that." The girls stood up.

"We can always say that you safe the day."

"Forget it. I'm sticking to your previous idea." The girls smiled to each other and continued their journey thru the night.

_Yea so what do you think?_


	13. Toasted!

**_WARNING!!!! Disclaimer!!!!! I do NOT own the show "Inuyasha" or the characters of the show!!!!!!!!!! (But I own Nikkita...) Thank you for your time. Enjoy the story. _**

**Chapter Thirteen: Toasted! **

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw the two girls approaching while the sun was rising from a horizon. Nikkita seeing the group smiles and gently lets herself collapse to the ground. The last piece of her strength leaves her body as she was lying on her back.

"Nikkita, what happen to you two?" Shippo asked as he approached Nikkita, but she was too weak to speak. So Kagome explain everything that happened to them, except the part that Sesshomaru safe them. Instead she said about a mysterious person who was so kind to safe their lives, but was rude to not mention his name.

They had found a village where they could stay for the day and night. Nikkita's wounds where treated by Kagome and both of them had lots of good rest.

"How do you feel?" Sango asked Nikkita after she had awoken the next day.

"Been better… ouch… bruises still hurting…"

"So did he really save you?"

"What?" Nikkita was kind of surprised by the unexpected question.

"Kagome told me what really happened. So, is it true?"

She sighted, "Yes, but please keep quiet about it, okay?"

"Keep quiet about what?" Inuyasha approaches the girls.

"What's it to you Dog Boy?" Nikkita switches the subject as Sango got cold sweated.

"What did you say?"

"I… I better leave you two alone…" Sango takes of before Nikkita could protest. As soon as Sango was out of the sight Inuyasha sat down next to Nikkita. She looks at him with curiosity and expects him to be angry, but he wasn't. He just looks at the floor as if mesmerized by the wood.

"How do you feel?"

Nikkita was shock on Inuyasha's question of concern of her health, but she manages to answer it normally without showing any signs of being shock. "Much better than yesterday. At least I got my strength back." She smiles.

"So Nikkita… Can you tell me exactly what happened last night to you two?"

"Kagome really said it all…" Nikkita didn't know where he was heading with this.

"Yea, but I wanted to know more about the demon who saved you." Nikkita slightly panics and Inuyasha continues, "Kagome was quite excited when she was speaking with Sango about the last night incident. She said, 'How lucky Nikkita is to have him' and 'do you think that they are going to survive as lovers?' Do you know the demon? Who is it? And what's with the lovey dovey talk the girls had?"

Nikkita was speechless; she didn't know how to get out of this one. Did he really have her and her secret lover? "I… I…" She struggles, but then explodes on him, "How rude of you to ear spy on peoples conversations!"

"I wasn't ear spying! I was just passing by and I overheard them talking!" He got up. "Geeze… if you don't want to tell me it's fine, but you didn't have to explode on me like that!" Inuyasha heads to the exit. "Oh and one more thing… one way or another I will find out who he is!" After that he exits the hut.


	14. Give me a break!

Chapter Fourteen: Give me a break! 

"Oh look at those flowers! Aren't they lovely?" Nikkita stopped by plantation of cute, little, blue flowers.

"Oh yes they are. You should probably pick some up for your rescuer, because you know it would be nice to say 'thank you' to your savior." Inuyasha mocks her.

"Shut up Dog Boy!" She growls.

"Oh I didn't catch that… was that your lovers name?"

Nikkita had enough of Inuyasha. Basically there wasn't a moment where she could be alone with any of the girls and have a normal conversation without him interfering and making remarks on her talk especially if there was love and cuteness involve.

Nikkita argued with Inuyasha nonstop, but she was too weak to do anything about it. He dodged her charges as easily as picking up Daisies. The rest of the group tried to brake up their fights, but after counting the fifth or tenth time they had gave up.

"Can't you just leave me be?!" Nikkita grinds her teeth, but he just simply huffs at her and imitates her which makes her angrier. The group had stopped for a meal and where enjoying the rest in the tree's shadow. Everybody ignored the two until Nikkita got loose. "I have enough of this! You keep attacking me, because your pride was hurt by jealousy that you couldn't be there to safe Kagome. Well guess what? If you have a problem with yourself take it out somewhere else not on me!" She takes her bag and belongings as she rises up.

"Where are you going Nikkita?" Shippo asks her as she turns away from them. She stands couple of feet behind Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, but I have enough of his reckless behavior. If I stay one more day with that jerk I am going to grow nuts." She takes a deep breath, looks slightly at them and with a smile she adds. "Have a safe journey and good luck…"

"Finally you are leaving!" Inuyasha evilly grinds.

"Inuyasha…" She says calmly without looking at him. Then she goes up to him and yells, "GROW UP YOU JERK!!" Nikkita smacks Inuyasha on the back of his head before she finally leaves.

"What was that for you wrench! Come back here you baka!" He shakes a fist at her, but she was gone over the horizon.

Nikkita wasn't afraid to travel alone anymore. She had some food supplies that will last for couple of days or maybe even weeks.

"So where should I head to now? I don't have a place to come back to… or mission to accomplish. I'm not a fighter so I can't go and look for jewels shards, because where jewel shards are there are probably demons and I ain't fighting them." She sights, "I wonder if I'm going to meet Sesshomaru soon…" Then she got deep in her thoughts as she travels straight ahead of herself to the open, unknown world.


	15. Is It Destiny?

**Is It Destiny?**

She might have traveled a week or so. Her food was getting scarce so she decided to look for the river to catch some fish for dinner. Luckily for her she didn't encounter any demons and she was healthy. Throughout her lonely journey it only rained once or maybe twice… but she got lucky by finding an abandoned cave and later a hut which was strangely placed in the middle of the forest.

"Ahh there is nothing better that a sunshine after a morning rain." Nikkita stretches out as she comes out of the abandon hut. The green grass was filled with little, raindrops that shined like diamonds. She takes a deep breath and smiles to herself, "Now lets continue our journey to look for a river with some fish in it, because I'm starving!"

She enters a forest where birds whistle some tune. The soft ground crunched beneath her feet. Nikkita made a game that she tried walking as quietly as possible thru the forest so she will not disturb the inhabitants of the forest. Sun was shining thru the branches of pine trees as fresh air mix with sent of the forest and pines wraps around Nikkita's nose.

As she was walking thru the sunny forest something white cached her eye. She hides behind the closest tree and after some seconds she peers out on her discovery. Nikkita's heart rushes fast as she looks at the handsome demon that was sleeping peacefully by the tree. The girl recognizes the demon right away.

'If only I could come up to him… I want to be with him…' She wonders as she looks at the demon. 'Hmmmm… I wonder how it would be to kiss a demon? Oh man! I am really a baka!' Suddenly she heavily blushes at her thoughts and so she shakes her head to shake off the crazy thoughts and imagination. A little wind passes her by from behind and catches some of her scent. Then the demon's eyes open up slowly. He looks up to the sky. The blood starts rushing in her veins as she feels the lust for him.

"So you finally found me?" Nikkita scotch more behind the tree so there is no way he could see her. "I know you are there, Nikkita."

Nikkita peeps out from her hide out. "How did you know it was me?" She asks.

"Isn't that obvious that is you who's been searching for me?" He looks at her with his dreamy eyes. Nikkita felt heat overcoming her face so she hides behind a tree. Sesshomaru got up from the ground. "So how long where you traveling alone?"

"Two weeks." Nikkita says as she leans her back against the tree, but she is still hiding.

"Well that's an improvement."

"Well you made an improvement too." She smirks.

"What kind?"

"You start having a proper conversation with me." Then she hears Sesshomaru growl so she suddenly jumps out of her hiding in panic. "I didn't meant that as a bad thing! I mean that it is good! I… I… like having a good conversations with you…" She realizes that he has travel a closer distance to her so she looks down to the ground like a shy person would do and plays around with her foot in the dirt. He doesn't answer as he looks up to the open area between the trees where there could be seen a piece of blue, clear sky. After taking a deep breath she continues talking. "You know I didn't really have a chance to thank you for saving my life so many times. I am in your big dept."

"You owe me nothing woman. Just go back where you came from."

"Hehe... here's a thing…" She slightly scratches her right cheek as she weakly smiles. "I don't have a place to go to."

"Don't you have a home to go to? A village? Birthplace?" He looks at her with curiosity.

"No… not really… I was abandoned and kinda kick out from my village." She looks up at the roof of the green forest and deeply sights. "Tell the truth no one cares if I live or die… I am a pathetic woman that can make house cleaning a difficult task."

"You pretty strong in your mouth…"

"Yea, but not strong in my actions." Nikkita leans against the thick tree that she was hiding behind it a minute ago.

"You help Kagome and yourself escape that demon…."

"It was just adrenaline kicking into my brain. If it wasn't for you we would be both dead." Silence took over them. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hmmm?"

"May I… may I travel with you?"

"If you wish." He turns around and walks away.

"Sesshomaru…" He looks at her, "thank you." She smiles with one of her warm hearting smiles. Nikkita sees Sesshomaru giving her a quick smirk.

"Keep up with me or you going to get left behind." She blinks her eyes in disbelief.

Nikkita run up to him. "Did you just smile?"

"What?"

"You smiled! You gave me a cute, little smile." She becomes cheerful.

"Stop that! I didn't gave you…"

"Oh well you look better when you smile." Seeing danger Nikkita turns around and quickly walks in front of him and he follows her after a moment.


	16. Shut up and dance!

_I know it was a while, but here it is! Another Chapter! YAY! Anyways here's a note Sesshomaru in my story has two arms... just b/c I say so... no really I just want him to have two real arms... b/c Sesshy is so... oh you know what I mean!_

_Anywayz: **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

_Okay! Lets get on with the story. I hope you still like it!_

**Shut up and dance!**

They where walking by a forest and between tall bushes.

"Listen! Can you hear that?" Nikkita asks Sesshomaru as she stops and listen. "Can you hear music? From the village? Maybe they are having a festival?! I love festivals!" She gets excited. "I love the music…" Nikkita dances to the music coming out of the village that they where passing by. The music was happily played by some violins, a flute, giggles and clapping of the villagers. She laughs and pulls Sesshomaru by his hand. They weren't so far from the village, but it was night with a full moon on. There was only a slight possibility that anyone from the village would actually see them passing by.

"Come on dance with me." She laughs carefree.

"Nikkita stop it."

"Come on, loose it up a little." She giggles. Annoyed Sesshomaru takes her hand and spins her around. Nikkita laughs happily as she moves her body gently in the rhythmic music. Slowly Sesshomaru gives in and he smirks as he takes Nikkita and spins her again. For some unknown reason it makes him glad when this human was cheerful and happy.

'Oh Sesshomaru I want to be with you. I want to travel and dance like this forever with you.' Nikkita though as she looks into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

Then Sesshomaru hears someone approach. While Nikkita was still in her spin he lets go of her hand too fast making her trip and fall to the ground.

Before Nikkita could response for the outcome of her spin a squeaky voice echoed thru the night air. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She focused her eyes on the far bushes which started to quiver. Suddenly a weird stick pops out and behind it Jaken making a face plant on the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru! I finally found you!" Sesshomaru gives his usual cold look to Jaken and continues his journey. Jaken follows him until he notices Nikkita on the ground. "You are with us again?"

Nikkita smiles and raises up answering, "Yep, I'm here again." She dusts herself off and walks after Sesshomaru who was already further away from them.

Days gone by and Sesshomaru realized that he has developed feelings for the woman who has been traveling with him for quite some time. He tried to deny them, but every time he did so he would realize that he loves her even more.

She loves him dearly and would fallow him to the ends of the world, but was this enough for their love to survive?

"Nikkita?"

"Yes?"

"What do humans feel when they have feelings for another human?"

Nikkita was thrown aback by the question. "Well what do you mean specifically?"

"Never mind. I spoke my thoughts at loud." He kept gazing into the darkness of the night. They where alone, on a plantation, sitting around warm campfire. Jaken was the only one who was sleeping like a rock. Some time passes by. Nikkita sat on the soft, green grass as she pokes the fire with a stick making sparks to come out form the fire and dance into the night sky. Sesshomaru just sat there staring into the darkness and occasionally gaze upon the starry sky.

"It is a warm feeling inside the heart…" Nikkita starts to speak as she is mesmerize by the fire, "…that later overloads and spills to the rest of the body. Heat so nice that would warm up almost anyone. It is hard to describe what exactly is felt. Every human is similar, but yet so different. Everyone could have different interpretation of that feeling, but one thing for sure it is the most fascinating feeling of all…" Sesshomaru looks at her and sees the fire dancing in her eyes. "… love is like a fire that you want to keep it alive and burning. And for me the way to do it is to be with the people that I most love." Then Nikkita brakes her trans and realizes what she had said. She turns heavy pink and hides her face away from Sesshomaru. "Never mind! I spoke my thoughts…"

"…at loud." He finishes her sentence. There was a long pause between them. The cracking of the campfire was heard thru the night with the songs that crickets made and Jaken's snoring. Somewhere far away an owl was heard.

"Listen, I know what you are after when you travel with me." Nikkita looks at him. "But I cannot promise you anything. You better drop those feelings now before you will regret them. I am not meant to be with you so don't fall for me in anyway." He rose up from the ground.

"What? Wait! Where are you going?"

"Get your rest. We are leaving at the break of dawn."


End file.
